Lord Fawkes Garde
Lord Fawkes Garde is a Tales forum member and formerly a volunteer administrator. For the period of his promotion in 2004 to his resignation in 2008, he was arguably the most well-known, and was occasionally mistaken as the creator or owner of the forums. Fawkes currently is studying in physics, and is thus among the most knowledgeable in its related fields on the forums. History ::This section is a stub. You can help the Namco Tales forum wiki by action=edit}} expanding it. Fawkes joined on May 1, 2004, over a month before the North American release of Tales of Symphonia, and is thus one of the website's earliest members. He was offered a position as moderator at the end of that same month, no doubt in anticipation of the influx of new members coinciding with the release of the game. Resignation For quite a few months, Fawkes became less and less active, posting only infrequently and sporadically. Finally, on April 14, 2008, he formally resigned as administrator and moderator, citing the reason of lack and time and motivation due to intensive studies as a Physics major. Since then, he has, as he claimed, posted significantly less than usual, but has posted some three posts in the month and a half following his resignation. Obsessions He once was known for his fanaticism towards Katamari Damacy. Such was his love, when he locked a thread it was referred to as the thread being "Katamari'd". He had even parodied the Hamtaro English theme song with Katamari elements. However, his love for the series appears to have dwindled significantly. Fawkes' current and most long-lived obsession is Touhou. He has even bought a copy of Perfect Cherry Blossom to support ZUN, the sole developer of the series. His obsession is now considered to be exceedingly large. He also has a thing for fractals. He has had obsessions with various characters from anime and video games. These include: Female characters: *Kannabi no Mikoto (AIR) *Haruhi (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) *Yuki (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) *Matsuri Shihou (sola) *Aya (Touhou) *Yuyuko (Touhou) *Youmu (Touhou) *"Armpit Miko" Reimu (Touhou) *Yukari (Touhou) *Ran (Touhou) *Chen (Touhou) Male characters: *Kyon (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) *Ryuuya (AIR) Animals: *Potato (AIR) Common phrases Fawkes is known to utter several characteristically cute Japanese phrases, include "uguu~", "gao~" and "nyoro~n", usually incorporated at the end of his sentence. As he uses them, "uguu~" represents a sign of worry, "gao~" symbolizes discontent or signaling that something bad has occurred, and "nyoro~n" is merely used to express randomness or to relate to Haruhism. Theme song N.B. This song has not made an appearing in the last few months, as of May 2008. It's Katamari time! Whee! Yippie! Yeah! Kushi-Kushi Ticky-Ticky! Katamari! When we work together it's much better! My best friend! We like rolling around stuff. . .khrrmp khrrmp khrrmp. My princes of the cosmos! If the forum heads for trouble, we'll fix it! Katamari! Little Princes, Big Adventures! Katamari Damacy! Writing Fawkes is well known for his stories, usually involving themes of hope, magic, wings or skies. Two of his tales, Noctua and The Boy Who Loved Crows are currently being developed by his group, http://torrenthil.freedomsnet.net/feather/ Feathered Melody, as visual novels. The Bunchies Bottle Project He and several friends somehow managed to relate a Bunchies to a bottle, thus the Bunchies Bottle was born. It even has its own website where pictures of its adventures are currently being displayed and updated. For a small period of time, Fawkes also put the bottle in his avatar, clearly proving his passion of that little green object. Fawkesianity Fawkes is the highest deity of the Fawkesian religion, in which he is the Administrator reborn. Category:Forum Users Category:Moderators